Dreams Should Be Called Nightmares
by Luna Jane
Summary: Crystal is no ordinary girl. Her parents were killed taking the family's secrets with them. As Crystal and her friend Jane learn the truth of Crystal's family and the death of her parents, Crystal writes a diary telling the students at the Night House what the school was really built to accomplish.
1. June 15,2024 12:00 PM

_**Dreams Should Be Called Nightmares**_

June 15, 2024 12:00 A.M.

I opened the door and … CRACK!

Screaming I woke up. Mrs. Fielding, my mentor, came running into my room.

"What's wrong Crystal?" she asked me.

"I ... it ...I," I was unable to talk. She shushed me and said it was going to be ok.

"It was just a dream Crystal. It's going to be fine," she said soothingly. "Now tell me, what scared you so?"

I was scared I couldn't do anything more than whimper and shake. She started to hum my favorite song. I slowed my breathing and calmed down enough to talk. "I … I had a bad dream. We were running you told me to never turn back and to keep running. So I did I wanted turn and see you behind me but I remembered what you said and kept going." I stopped and sobbed for a little bit before continuing, "I ran and hid in a cabinet waiting for some noise to tell me you hid too. There was nothing so I slowly opened the door and ..." I was unable to speak I lost it I cried and cried 'til I couldn't breathe.

"Shh ... it's okay you can tell me in the morning. Good night I'll light this candle by your bed," I was crying so hard I didn't notice the tall red candle she had taken out of her satchel. I sniffed, wiped my eyes, and took some deep breathes.

"Okay, thank you ma," I said. She smiled when I called her ma. She was the only person who was interested enough to hear what my story was and I loved her for that.

"You're welcome sweetie," she said, "Do you want me to get Sadie and Jane?" I nodded I remembered when she told me I could keep my last happy memory from back home ... Sadie my wonderful, beautiful dog. I met Jane my first day which was her first day too. We were both new and scared coming to this school.

"You won't have to wake her would you?" I asked not wanting to disturb my friend. She shook her head, lit the candle and left for a few minutes. When she came back I saw her lead Sadie and Jane {who was dressed up in a blue dress with matching heels} into my room.

"Well, look at you," I said trying to keep myself from laughing hysterically. She rolled her eyes at me and walked over to my closet."Seriously though why are dressed like that?" not able to stop myself any more I began laughing. Mrs. Fielding cleared her throat and we looked up at her as I tried to calm down. She sighed and said,

"I love that we have a nice little moment that reminds of when you were little. Then Jane walks in and you act like you're 15." I rolled my eyes and walked over to hug her.

"Ma you know I love you right? I will always cherish the times, no matter how small, I spend with you." She held me in her arms for a while and looking back on it I remember hearing her crying softly. When we finally let go she had tears in her eyes and a tear on her face that I wiped away with my thumb. I kissed her cheek and walked over to Jane. Mrs. Fielding left Jane and me to talk ourselves to sleep.

_**Cliffhanger! I know what you're thinking 'it's her first story and chapter and she puts a cliffhanger at the end, god' well guess what I'm a little devil and proud of it.**_


	2. June 15,2024 7:30 AM

June 15, 2024 7:30 A.M.

This morning I woke up with a rat's nest on my head. I sighed a long, exaggerated sigh. Sadie stirred in her sleep.

"Whoa! Nice hair Elizabeth Stein," Jane said trying hard not to laugh. I rolled my eyes at her and she busted out laughing. I sighed again and started brushing out my hair. When she calmed herself down a little she grabbed my other hair brush and started helping me. "Girl, I swear you could cut off all of your hair and sell it to make thirty wigs and twenty hair extensions. Seriously though what would you do with all of this." She said to me holding up a little of my hair.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked her knowing she did. "I could take my hair and braid, curl, straighten, French-braid, and put up in a few minutes. Not only that but I could take it and color it if and when I want to." She sighed this time and rolled her eyes at me in the mirror. She was about to say something when I said," there we go. I'm going to go shower. Can I trust you to pick out my clothes today?" I gave her my put-me-in-another-see-through-gown-and-I'll-kill-you look which made her instinctively put her hands up in defense. "Good," then I left to take my shower

7:45 A.M

When I got out of the shower I got dressed in a black mini-skirt with black leggings. My black long-sleeve V-Neck slub top and black boots that went up just below the knee. I let my hair fall down in curls with my silver ruby in bedded Tiara holding up my bangs. My ruby earrings and necklace matching my red lipstick that had a pinkish tinge to it and grabbed my bag. When I grabbed my beg a picture fell out and Jane picked it up.

"What's this?" She asked me with a befuddled look on her face.

"It's what I dreamt of last night," I explained to her.

"Ooh you opened a door soo scary," she teased. Eye rolled my eyes and took a picture from my bag and said,

"Oh yeah? Well this is what was behind the door," I said handing her the picture. She took one look at it and screamed. I started laughing when Mrs. Fielding came in.

"What happened? What's wrong? What did you do Crystal Jade Shadow?" She asked us. Uh oh she used my full name. Jane was hyperventilating when I calmed down I took a few breaths before saying,

"I … she asked me what this picture is and I told her it was what I dreamt last night and …" I busted out laughing my head off. She glared at me and started to try and calm Jane down. I calmed myself and whispered in Mrs. Fielding's ear and she looked at the pictures. She too started laughing and Jane glared at us which led to more laughs. When we FINALLY calmed down I apologized to Jane for showing her a picture of a fat version of herself. I still don't know why but she's always been weight conscious. She was always super thin and small but there was something about her I admired. Was it her bravery? No I was the one who killed the spider on her bed. Was it her knowledge? No she would always ask for help with some homework she had. Was it her personality? No as far as the world is concerned we were to completely opposite people. We didn't really agree on anything. So what did I admire about my life-long friend/sister?

"Crystal are you okay? You've been staring at me since we left the room." Jane asked me pulling me from my thoughts. I looked around not knowing where we were. I realized that we were at the 'Main Hall' as Jane put it. I took a calming breath and said,

"First day at school, kill me now," I said. Here we go first day and I'm already late. Jane chuckled lightly at what I had said.

**_So how did you like my chapter? And yes I like cliffhangers. Yes there will be House of Night characters. Yes I am losing my sanity. Wait that wasn't questioned. Oh well I was never sane in the first place. BWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**


	3. First Day

**_Crystal does live in the school but this is her first day attending classes. Very important so no complaints._**

June 15, 2024 7:50 A.M.

We walked into the Main Office and the secretary, Mr. Smith, gave me my schedule and map of the school. He then gave me a paper to have my teachers sign he told me to give it back to him at the end of the day. While we walked to my first class she asked me what I had.

"Umm… I didn't know I had anything but my first class is biology." She hit me and called me a smartass. "Hey it's better to be a smartass than a dumbass." We laughed and walked to my first class.

8:00 A.M.

I got to my class and sat in the back when the teacher came in he noticed me right away.

"Hello you must be Crystal Shadow. I'm Mr. Jackson please come up here and share a little about yourself." Ah shit!

8:30 A.M.

I almost died! No one can ever know how embarrassed I was I didn't have anything to say so I made it up as I went.

_Flashback 30 minutes ago_

_"Umm… my parents and I were driving down the one day and we got in an accident. My mom died and I was in a coma for 8 years when I finally woke up my life had changed. My mom was dead and my dad had a heart attack and was being treated. He didn't make it. I've been living in the system until Mrs. Janks ever since." No one expected me to say that and I instantly felt like crap I went back to my desk and hid my face feeling embarrassed._

_Flashback over_

When will the stupid bell ring?

12:00 P.M.

Lunch time FINALLY. I've been starving all day, that and I didn't want to deal with everyone's sympathy. God they can be really annoying and even more so if you work for the school news paper.

"Crystal! Come sit over here." Gahh Jane scared me. Maybe I could get her a bell to wear. I mentally shook myself and went to the table on the opposite side of the room."What's wrong Crystal? Why are you sitting all the way over here?" She was by my side once more and I looked at the table I was sitting at.

"I… It… It called to me and I just walked over and sat."I said it without thinking, without looking at her, without knowing. She stared at me with wide eyes and took a step back. She almost looked… Scared? My head snapped up, I jumped out of my seat and walked away. Then jogged 'til I was running. I ran and ran until…

**_Sorry for the short chapter but typed it last minute so this is what I came up with. And you will find a lot of cliffhangers in this story. Thanks for understanding!_**


	4. New People New Secrets

**_This is a different way I'm writing my chapter with three different point of views._**

**_Crystal_**

I ran and ran until… SMACK! I hit someone next thing I know and I get slammed into the wall with someone's hand on my neck.

**"Who are you? Why were you running? Why were your eyes red? Answer me."** The guy holding me against the wall yelled at me. I couldn't breathe the girl I hit was saying something but I didn't know what all I heard was ringing. My eyes started to fall when I was finally released. I was coughing trying to breathe. The guy kicked me in the stomach and I fell from my knees. "Well you going to answer me?"

"Screw you jerk." I said hoarsely.

"Wrong answer."

"Stark please stop." Said the girl I looked at her finally. She had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She looked Cherokee and was about seventeen. She shifted uncomfortably and I looked back at the guy named Stark. _He has such a weird name. It almost sounds almost like starch._

I chuckled and he stepped closer to the girl. I smiled lightly and tried to stand, failed and went with sitting against the wall legs closed. I pulled out my phone and saw that I missed 3 texts. I frowned and looked at them all from Jane. Where r u? Why did u run? Why aren't you texting back?  I sighed and quickly replied _Sadie was in pain so I ran to her I'll see you in class no more texts I need to focus. _I closed it and said, "let's go to my room it's more private. You won't try to kill me again will you?" He looked at me with wide eyes. He had sandy blonde and brown hair with brown eyes. He helped up and walk never letting go of me while I told them where my room was. When we got there I unlocked my door and was walked in. "You can let go of me now." I said glaring at him.

"This isn't a room it's a penthouse," Said the girl. I was shocked I thought everyone had rooms like this. I shrugged and pointed to my arm. "Stark let the poor girl down you nearly killed her you don't need to break her arm." I must have squeaked because he let go and was apologizing.

"I'm fine a little shocked but fine." I walked to the kitchen and opened up my fridge, "hungry anyone?" I asked. I got out milk and some cereal. Count Chocula, Lucky Charms, and Reese's Puffs were on the counter with some bowls and spoons. "So what do you wish to know?" I asked smirking.

"Well first we want to know your name, why you were running, and why your eyes were red." Stark said returning the smirk.

"My name is Crystal Jade shadow. I was running where my soul led me and as for my eyes I need to talk to my Mentor about that. Anything else?" I answered his questions and they looked at me shocked.

"Well why aren't you running now?" He asked shock wearing off.

"I'm where I should be," and with that I smiled and put my bowl in the sink.

**_Jane_**

_Where is she? She should be here by now. Sadie better be in pain for her to miss class. _I felt guilty with the last thought. I was about to text Crystal when she came running in.

"Sorry I'm late my dog is sick and I went to check on her. She made a mess." Crystal said gasping and panting for breath. _Lucky for her Mrs. Fielding is her Mentor. _Crystal was assigned to the seat next to me.

"Well then as I was saying before I was interrupted by Ms. Shadow geometry is an important part of society. You will need it later in life so if you fail my class you're failing life…" she kept talking about the importance of math and what we would be doing in class. I saw Crystal start to pale beside me.

"You okay Crystal?" I asked. Before she was able to answer Mrs. Fielding cleared her throat in warning. We paid attention after that until the bell rang.

"Ms. Shadow may I see you for a minute." _Uh Oh! Please Nyx let her leave _unscathed_. _I thought as I walked to my art class. Mrs. Rosen was nice enough she was too sugar sweet for my tastes. The rest of the day went on smoothly and when the final bell rang I left to go back to our penthouse or rather Crystal's. When I got there I heard laughter and talking. I tried to open the door but it was locked I looked for my key and it was gone then I looked for the spare under the mat it too was gone. Finally I decided to knock. No one answered so I called Crystal.

_"Hey Crystal I was wondering why I can't come in. Call back soon sister." _It was odd she didn't answer so I left to go to my room.

**_Zoey_**

"So now you know me what about you guys?" Crystal said staring at Stark. He didn't seem to notice.

"Well we …" I smacked him before he could finish. "What was that for Z?"

"I don't think we can trust her." I whispered so _she_ couldn't hear. "Plus I doubt she told us the truth about herself."

"It's fine Zo. Just give her a chance you'll see she is truthful." The wisdom in his voice was unmistakable. Maybe we are _soul sisters._

**_End of this chapter I decided to add another Character next chapter. I also want to thank 4MeJasper, and Mathias Stormcrow for all their help. Merry Meet, Merry Part, and Merry Meet Again!_**


	5. New Sister New Change

**_First I would like to say Thanks to my overly Modest friend Mathias Stormcrow for all he has done to help me even with all the work he has put into the character based off of him. He's a good friend and companion for my story. I'd also like to thank 4MeJasper for her help getting me started. Because of their help I'm giving them their own characters in my story. You all can check out Mathias's story The Adventures of James 'Reaper' Anderson. James will be introduced later so Mathias can write his back story. Till then wish them luck for their future stories and the ones they are writing now. Enjoy!_**

**_Crystal June 16, 2024_**

I felt bad about ignoring Jane but it was for the best that night I had the same nightmare and it was Stark who came in and woke me. He brought out a red candle and lit it for me and said if I needed anything I didn't have to scream. I laughed and he smiled at me _He's really sweet once you get to know him. Zoey however is another story I just hope that one day we can be true sisters. _I was so absorbed in my thoughts I didn't hear Stark walk in. Luckily I was dressed.

**_"_**How are you doing Crystal?" He asked me. I jumped and held my heart like it might burst through my chest. He laughed holding his arms up in surrender and I lowered my hand. "Sorry I thought you heard me come in." He laughed again. I growled at him but couldn't help but smile I grabbed my bag tossed a hair brush at him and we left for class.

Ã∞Ã

**_Crystal's Diary_**

July 1, 2024 12:00 A.M.

I screamed. I woke up screaming and Mrs. Fielding came in again.

"Same dream? Of course; come here baby. Sh shh it's okay I got ya. Everything will be just fine." She said soothingly to me. She lit another candle and gave me my diary and a pen. "Good night a-yo-li. Try thinking happy thoughts." And then she left. Ever since that fateful day my life changed I had the same nightmare.

**_Crystal_**

I got ready for class and was oddly very cramped. _Weird, I only get this cramped when I run. _I decided to ditch classes and go see the nurse_. Maybe she will know what's happening to me. _And with that I left.

Ã∞Ã

When I got there Stark and Zoey were there. _Odd _I thought to myself. I checked in and sat on a bed near theirs.

"What are you in here for?" Stark asked rudely. _God he's back to protective mode. Maybe Z is in friend mode._

"I have cramps I normally get from running. My head hurts and I feel like something bad is about to happen." I replied and noticed the two share a look that clearly read 'aw shit' and smiled to myself when the Nurse came in.

"Well this certainly is odd two patients in here for the same thing and an overprotective boyfriend who refuses to leave." Mrs. Bloomanfield said looking at her clip board before looking up at me. "Oh my, who's your mentor sweetie?" she asked taking my temperature.

"Mrs. Fielding why?" I replied. Zoey and I started to break out in a sweat and fell back on the bed.

"Mrs. Fielding Crystal is…" her voice died out and all I heard was ringing. Something inside me unleashed. I couldn't see nor hear I could only feel. I was burning my fever spiked and I felt as though I was on fire when cold hands touched my hot skin speaking in Cherokee. I was on fire. I was burning and sweating multiple things unleashing inside me I couldn't take it. I thought I was dying until it stopped. I was still burning when someone touched me but I could see, I could hear, I felt powerful. I looked at Zoey her eyes were purple and we gasped at each other. We all did. I looked in a mirror…

_Red? My eyes are RED! _Realization, understanding it all plagued me. I knew what happened the fear I had was replaced by joy as I smiled at Zoey and said, in a voice that would have scared had I not known what happened, "It's okay. We'll be okay trust me I know what happened." She relaxed and nodded scared and Stark hugged her and Mrs. Fielding hugged me. We need to talk she mouthed to me._ Zoey, you have no idea._

**_What do you think will happen next? What happened to the girls? Any questions go ahead and PM or Review me._**


	6. Mistakes Lead To Fortune

_Red? My eyes are RED! Realization, understanding, it all plagued me. I knew what happened the fear I had was replaced by joy as I smiled at Zoey and said, in a voice that would have scared me had I not known what happened, "It's okay. We'll be okay trust me I know what happened." She relaxed and nodded scared and Stark hugged her and Mrs. Fielding hugged me. We need to talk she mouthed to me. Zoey, you have no idea._

**Mistakes Lead To Fortune**

We left the nurse's office and school to go 'hunting' as Mrs. Fielding put it. We were running at speeds that I swear no one could see us at. I lead the way being the fastest when I stopped. I sniffed, closed my eyes, and inhaled deeply, _what's that smell?_ I thought. I sighed softly and opened my eyes. Thump, thump, thump…the deer's heart-beat was slow and steady. I crouched low ready to spring when another scent hit me. It smelt sweet, like honeysuckles and dew. My eyes reddening to the whites. That's when I realized what…no _who_ was there. It was too late. I sprung out of the bushes onto a lost child when I realized what happened my eyes went back to their original state.

"I'm so sorry I don't know what happened." I got off of her and stepped away. I was about to run when she stopped me.

"Wait!" I stopped. Her voice was rough as though she hadn't had anything to drink for days. "Who are you? _What_ are you?" I winced at her voice and told her who I was and that I wouldn't harm her but I was a vampire. She looked at me fear surrounding us. She shook her head and asked the most ridiculous questions I had ever heard, "why don't you look like a vampire? Where are your fangs? Why didn't you kill me?"

I laughed. "The stories you have heard are all false accusations. As for why I didn't and haven't killed you is that I drink from animals not humans." This time she joined the laughter.

We stood in silence for awhile until I asked, "Why are you out here by yourself?" I realized my second mistake because she started crying and would have fallen had I not caught her. "Shh shh it's okay. I'm sorry I upset you." She nodded and cuddled herself into me. When her breathing evened out I put carried her to a rock that would block the wind, laid her down and gave her my jacket. I left and went hunting when I came back I saw someone about to kill her. I attacked and woke her up on accident. I drank the man's blood, eyes red and glowing with anger. When I dropped him I wiped my mouth and saw the little girl sitting there fear in her eyes backing away from me.

"Oh my god I am so sorry. I left to go hunting and he was about to kill you so I…" I sobbed trying to get her to understand and not fear me. She stopped looked at me on my knees begging her with my blue eyes trying to get to listen. When she shocked me by stepping forward and hugging me.

"I understand." The little girl, no older than 5 years old, did not fear me but pitied, no, understood me as though she herself was 15 years old. I hugged her back, picked her up with my jacket over her and spun her around. We laughed and this time she went with me while I hunted. She was in a tree while I killed three does and two bucks. When I was down I looked up at her tree and saw a mountain lion getting ready to attack her we sprung at the same time but I got to her first and was able to save her and only get a small scratch on my arm that healed instantly. I landed, spun around pushing her behind me and crouched, growling at the lion egging it to attack. It leaped but I was clearly faster. I ran forward, attacked, and sank my teeth into its neck. When I was finished I wiped my mouth and turned to the girl.

"Are you okay?" She nodded. "What's your name?" She thought for a second and shrugged. I stopped and stared down at her. "You don't have a name? Did you even have a family?" She shook her head tears in her eyes. I thought for a split second before saying, "well now you do." She smiled and nodded eagerly. "I promise nothing will happen to you. I will protect you and keep you safe Okay?" She nodded again and I ran to the school. _I'm going to be in so much trouble._

Ã∞Ã

"What do you mean you're her mom?" Mrs. Fielding was livid. I got back at midnight and told everyone who was in my penthouse that I was going to adopt the little girl. "You can't keep a five year old girl in a house of _Vampires."_ Wow, she adopted me and she's a vampire. She ranted on while I cradled _my_ little girl. I had enough; I stood up, and faced her. My full height throwing her off for a second.

"You done? Because I have a daughter who needs to be in bed not in my arms." And with that I turned and walked to my room. I laid my little girl on my bed and watched her sleep.

Ã∞Ã

"Hey sleepy head, time to wake up," I said while waking up my daughter. She drowsily woke up and looked at me, blinked a few times, and smiled up at me. "Good you're awake. Now since today is Friday you and I are going out to shop for new stuff for you. Come on let's get you cleaned up."

When she was showered and dressed I taught her how to brush her teeth. I got a backpack from when I was her age out and filled it with water, juice, small sandwiches, granola bars, trail-mix, fruit snacks, and fruit rollups. I took her to the kitchen and asked her what she wanted to eat.

"Umm…how about cereal." I nodded pulled out a bowl, spoon, and my cereals. She pointed to the lucky charms and I poured her some got the milk out and poured some with the cereal. I noticed something was off.

"Hey I think I must have forgotten something. Stay here and if someone comes in call for me okay?" She nodded and I left the kitchen. I went around my home and came up dry so I headed back to the kitchen. When I was in earshot I heard laughter. I ran and realized the door was locked. I slammed into it and the door fell.


	7. Unexpected Guests

**_Sorry for the long wait I was at a friend's house. Any who here is my chapter at last._**

_Crystal __**(who else)**_

_What the f…_

"Mommy, meet my friend Reaper he took care of me before you saved me." I looked at the guy bent over my little girl as he stood up. He looked to be about six foot four inches tall, dyed dirty blond hair, tanned skin, athletic built, blue eyes, and has a scar going from the top of the left side of his hairline down to his right cheek. _His eyes, where have I seen those eyes?_

"Hello, my name is James. Most people call me reaper." He said then looked down at the girl next to him. "This here is my sister Sabrina. Sorry she's a little tense." He glared at the girl, Sabrina, who was staring at me egging to fight. I ground my teeth and stood lowering the dagger I held. I clicked my tongue and my daughter came over head down. James put a hand up stopping her in her path. My eyes narrowed and I growled.

"It's okay Reaper she's my momma." She ducked under his arm and launched herself at me. I dropped my dagger and caught her breathing in her scent. Sabrina looked at my dagger and launched to get it but I was faster and kicked it up with my foot, caught it, and jumped back so my back was against the wall. She stared at me in horror and I knew right away what she was seeing. _Dimmit my fucking eyes._ I growled to myself and closed my eyes took a few deep breaths and cleared my head. I opened my eyes. They were orange but not out of hunger but anger. They saw my expression and I knew I looked like the vampire I was.

"What the hell are you? Who the hell are you? Why-"

"She's a fucking vampire dumbass," Sabrina snapped at James. I quirked a brow at her. "He's a hybrid. I'm guessing you're Crystal Shadow. WE need to talk to you but we can see you need to eat or rather drink so I'll take her and we'll wait for you here." I growled at her and started to go through the wall.

"Umm I think she's pissed not thirsty." James said looking at me. "Am I wrong? Thought so, Rina stop provoking her." 'Rina' grumbled something that sounded like _fucking jerk_ but I wasn't sure. "Here we'll see you tomorrow. Enjoy your day out. Bye Lulu see you later." Then they were gone.

Ã∞Ã

"How about this dress?" I held up a black dress with silver sparkles, a red bow, and four layers of black and red netting. She nodded vigorously with a Cheshire smile. "Okay ready for lunch?"

"Yep," I rolled my eyes at her. She laughed.

"Okay where to?" She thought for a second and pulled me to the counter. I bought the clothes she wanted and we left, her leading me to the food court. We stopped in front of a small bakery.

"Really? All right what would you like?" She looked up at the menu and pointed to a Red Velvet cupcake with chocolate frosting, strawberries on the side with a scoop of ice-cream in a bowl, and a cup of hot chocolate. I ordered two and got a coffee for myself instead of the hot chocolate. We ate and when we were on our way home the dream began…

**_I truly am sorry about being late I was at friend's house then I had a sleepover. Now I'm sick and can't talk. Sigh I'm not making it up but I bet a lot of you will say otherwise. Any who I won't be sick long and _****_I'll post as soon as I absolutely can. Promise._**


	8. Accidents

**_I am terribly sorry to my viewers for my not posting. I made this chapter long for you guys. Enjoy!_**

**_Jane POV_**

I was beating the door with all I had. _Why would she just leave me here? _My cramps were getting worse. My cramps were getting worse just like…

I ran to the Nurse's office and blacked out as soon as I got to the desk.

**_Crystal POV_**

I felt as though something bad was happening. I stomped on the gas and swerved in between the traffic.

"MOM! LOOK OUT!"

RRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGG! CRASH! FFFWWW!

**_Zoey POV_**

"Stark!" I fell as I saw the crash. Stark ran towards me and caught me before I hit the ground.

"Z! You okay? What happened? Do I need to call Crystal?" He kept asking me questions as I try to tell him I'm fine. "Should I-"

"Stark! Crystal just got in a car crash with Lulu." Stark blinked a few times.

"Ahhh fuck!"

"Agreed now we need to leave… NOW!" And so we left.

(**_Guess who's back, back, back. Back again)_**

**_Crystal POV_**

Ugh… where am I.

"MOM! Mom get up. Please mom! Can you hear me?" I groaned and opened my eyes to see I was on top of Lulu. I lifted myself up a little just in time for the car door to be busted off.

"Ma'm are you all right? Here why don't you and your daughter climb through here?" Said an officer, "Hey we need a Medic over here."

"Sweetie I need you to climb out first can you do that for me?" She nodded and I lifted myself up a little more so she could climb out.

She got through the doorway and into the officers waiting arms. I moved so I could climb out and felt a sharp pain in my leg. I gasped and looked down. My leg was stuck in the seat.

"I can't get free," I told the officer.

"Okay don't panic we'll get you out." He told me calmly though he sounded a little panicked.

'_Fine I'll get my leg out and you panic for me." _I thought. I looked down at my leg and saw that my foot was stuck in-between the driver seat and the console with the now twisted and bent steering wheel over it.

"Damnit," I tried to find a way to get my foot unstuck. I turned around and put my hands on the wheel. I grunted and pushed up on the wheel. It loosened up just enough for me to get my foot up and untwisted. I pulled my leg free and was able to get out of the car. The officer saw me climbing out and ran over to help me.

"Miss are you even old enough to drive?" He asked me his 'law voice' coming through.

I rolled my eyes but gave him my license he looked at it and back at me. He gave me back my license and I put it back in my wallet. I walked as well as I could to the Ambulance where Lulu was.

**_Stark POV_**

We were on our way to the car crash site and Z was freaking out saying stuff so fast I couldn't understand. We got there and we saw Crystal getting her foot unstuck and climb out. An officer ran over to her and she handed him something and he handed it back after a few seconds. I parked the car and Z rushed out to Crystal. They talked and then Z came over crying.

"We need to call Mrs. Fielding like right now." And so we did and what happened next scared us all.


End file.
